prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kerberos2001
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pay as you go sim with data Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Brazil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joskarsson (Talk) 03:17, August 6, 2010 Pics Hey - thanks for adding those logos - page looks much better now! Shahid 22:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Apple SIM Hi Kerberos and Quinow. Thanks for adding GigSky and Apple SIM to the list. But in the case of the Apple SIM, I'm sorry I have to take it off again. It doesn't fulfill our basic requirements and it would be totally irresponsible to add it to the list without mentioning the restrictions. Quinow has stated that in some markets Apple has a >50% share. But this is misleading as typical vendor manipulation. This is the worldwide section on a worldwide site and Apple has a worldwide share for the iPhone of around 15%. Furthermore, Apple officially states that their SIM does not work on the iPhone, but only on certain iPad models. Where there are numbers based on OS, Apple's share is even lower like 11.4% in Spain right now. So what are the rest of the users (>80% ) supposed to do? We can't simply offer a worldwide solution for 15% of the users based on one manufacturer only. Furthermore, the Apple SIM is only sold in about a dozen markets at all: US, UK, Australia, Canada, France, Germany, Italy, Japan, Netherlands, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland and Turkey. This represents important countries, but less than 10% of the world population. May I remind you what is said on the main page: Anyone, anywhere who is holding a GSM-based device, unlocked, working on the frequencies mentioned in this country, must be able to do the procedures recommended. The Apple SIM has very rigid restrictions: - officially working on iPads of certain series only > what is to do to get it working on iPhone? Will voice and text be working? Apple in Germany has refused to sell me this SIM for my iPhone. What should Android users (market share: >80%) are supposed to do and Apple users not having a iPad (which I need to show in the iStore). - officially sold in 13 markets only > what are other users supposed to do who are happen not to live in one of those countries?? - are all international credit cards verfied for top-ups? I think it's totally irresponsible to list this SIM. I see it as an very clever incentive to lure people into an iStore. I don't have a problem with Apple, but with an exclusive solution listed here, that is not marked as exclusive and no ways are shown for the vast majority of users to get it at all. I will add Freedom Pop's internatl. data card in the next couple of days. I hesitated for a long time, because it's only sold in two markets so far: US, UK and soon probably in Spain. This would disqualify them as well. But there are verfied ways to circumvent this restriction: you only need a postal address in one of these countries (and a lot of patience) and all internatl. credit cards have been proven to work for top-ups. I make this exception as they offer a monthly FREE data quota and I will clearly mark the restrictions and show how to bypass them. But even this is tricky. So you can add your Apple SIM again, when these issues mentioned are resolved. The GigSky SIM I will keep on listed, as via Amazon.com they'll ship it worldwide and it works on Androids too. But as a concession, I will mention the Apple SIM for iPad users in certain countries as option in the GigSky section. Thanks for your understanding Wolfbln (talk) 10:43, June 26, 2016 (UTC) (admin) about TIM Brasil Hi Kerberos. The monthly TIM data offer is still listed but hidden: go to menu for example in Sao Paulo: Internet > pré-pago > para cellular e smartphone but it seems to be called now Mensal Web Mes. --Wolfbln (talk) 17:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Cuba Hi Kerberos. I think I remember right and you asked about Cuba. It's now included and on the list with a new article. Hope you like it. Wolfbln (talk) 07:25, August 1, 2016 (UTC) (admin) --- Hello @Wolfbln. Thank you for your dedication. I loved it =). Kerberos2001 (talk) TIM Brasil Hi Kerberos. I don't agree about your TIM edit. They have just hidden the monthly plans :-) In the Sao Paulo area site: Go to Prépago: http://www.tim.com.br/sp/para-voce/planos/pre-pago and click on the 3rd option "ofertas internet": you will go to: http://www.tim.com.br/sp/para-voce/internet/no-celular/infinity-web-torpedo on the right right side, you'll find their monthly plans. I checked the same for Rio: http://www.tim.com.br/rj/para-voce/internet/no-celular/infinity-web-torpedo So if you come to the same conclusion, please revert your update. Thanks for your contributions, Wolf Wolfbln (talk) 10:59, September 4, 2016 (UTC) (admin) Revert I was about to revert the update here, but you already did it =). Thanks. Anyway, I'm not a fan of inserting infos about hidden and hard to find infos. But np...